The inventive concepts described herein relate to memory systems and variable-sized read request management methods thereof.
A data center typically includes an application server configured to process a user request, a data server configured to store data according to control of the application server, and a cache server configured to provide a cache function. Due to the need for high operating speed, the cache server may be configured based on dynamic random access memory (DRAM). When the application server transmits a key to the cache server, the cache server may search a value corresponding to the key and provide the searched value to the application server.